To Be Free
by gabrielsangel23
Summary: The day was supposed to be a good day. Ace had taken off to complete his dream and Sabo would be following soon after. But the good day was ruined when slavers attacked Fuusha and took Sabo and Luffy. What are the youngest brothers to do in a hopeless situation?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Today was a special day, today was the day Portgas D Ace would finally be setting sail to accomplish his dreams, to be the freest person! To get out from under that man's shadow.

Ace looked back at his two brothers grinning. "I'm off now! Make sure you two don't get into too much trouble!"

Sabo rolled his eyes waving him off. "Like your one to talk hot head plus in just three months I'll be setting sail just like you! Better be ready to be one upped by me."

Luffy pouted at his two older brothers. "No fair I still have to wait three years! I'm gonna be pirate king so don't get in my way!"

Ace and Sabo laughed at their youngest brother. "I'll miss you two while I'm out here."

Luffy grinned hands on his hips. "Shihihihi we'll miss Ace too! It won't be the same without the three of us together." Sabo nodded his agreement.

The blonde pushed the freckled teen towards the boat. "Go on Ace get out of here we'll be fine!"

Ace nodded stepping into his boat he waved at his two brothers as he pushed off. "Make sure to tell Makino and the others I said see ya later!"

Both brother waved their older brother off grinning. Luffy looked up to Sabo pouting. "It's going to be lonely when you leave too it sucks I have to wait so long."

Sabo laughed ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. "Don't worry about it Lu three years will fly by you'll see, just make sure you don't stop training." Luffy nodded eagerly.

Sabo turned away from the sea. "Come on let's head down to Fuusha and let Makino and them know Ace is gone."

Luffy cheered running ahead of the blonde. Sabo laughed and picked up speed keeping pace with his little brother.

Sabo stopped suddenly causing Luffy to smack right into his back. "Ow what the hell Sabo? Why'd you stop so suddenly?"

Sabo's eyes were dark. "Luffy we need to hurry somethings going on in Fuusha!" Luffy looked over and his eyes widened giant black clouds of smoke were filling the air.

The two wasted no time and quickly shot forwards towards the village. Sabo cursed he never thought the placed would ever be attacked. 'Damn it who in their right mind would attack an island under Garp's protection!'

Luffy was worried, he didn't know what was going on there but he did know Makino was down there, she could be hurt or worse. Luffy shook his head he wouldn't let Makino die.

The boys were out of the jungle and stopped panting. The village was being raided by slavers. Sabo knew who they were they weren't pirates or bandits they were slavers.

His eyes darted down to Luffy and he nodded. "Luffy we're here for only one thing! We get Makino and then we leave, these are slavers if they catch us we will never be able to get out."

Luffy wanted to object but he knew the danger of slavers. He may not be the smartest person but he knew when a person is caught by slavers they rarely ever get free again.

Luffy nodded his agreement and the two took off towards Party's bar. Sabo kept Luffy close he wouldn't lose his baby brother to slavers.

They both grinned when the bar came into view still standing. Luffy rushed into the bar first. "Makino!"

He stopped at what he saw. The mayor was bleeding but still alive. Makino was in a man's grip glaring defiantly at the man. The slaver was grinning maliciously at her roaming his eyes over her body.

Attention went to Luffy when he had made his entrance. Sabo quickly came in right behind him. "Oh what do we have here? Two little brats, you both would make us a lot of money especially you blondie."

Luffy stepped forward glaring. "Let go of Makino you ass!" Makino struggled to break free worried about the boy she had raised since he was a baby.

The slaver laughed and threw the woman in his hands into the bar. Luffy screamed at him and swung his fist back. "Gum, gum pistol!" He slammed his fist into the man's cheeks causing him to fly back and hit the wall. The force of the punch making the wall break and the man go flying out of the bar.

Sabo cursed if that man got to his buddies they would be in trouble because devil fruit users are always the best type of slaves to take. "Come on Luffy we need to leave now!"

Luffy ran over to the mayor as Sabo picked Makino up in his arms bridal style. She smiled at him. "Thank you Sabo and you too Luffy for coming here to save me."

Luffy grinned stupid as he picked the mayor up throwing him over his shoulder. "Shihihi! Of course we'd help you! Makino is one of our precious people."

Sabo nodded smiling. "Mayor-san too is something important to us we can't just let people mess with our family."

Makino nodded tears sliding freely now that she knew she was safe. The group quickly made their way towards the woods trying to get out of the burning mess of buildings and people screaming.

It pained them that they couldn't help everyone but it was just impossible there was only two of them who could fight they couldn't take on a whole fleet of slavers by themselves.

"Where do you boys think you're going?" Sabo and Luffy froze when they heard an unknown voice. They looked back and Sabo felt dread fill him, there were over fifty men and it looked like the leader of their little gang had come out to play.

Sabo set Makino down gently. "I need you to take the mayor and get out of here! Run to Dadan's and contact gramps let him know what happened."

Makino shook her head. "No! I can't do that! I can't leave two kids here all alone! I'm your guardian what kind of mother would I be if I left my baby's here alone!?"

Sabo felt warmth spread through him, Makino thought of him as her own son and it was a great feelings knowing you had someone who loved you. "Makino you have to go if we all get taken here no one will know what happened to us, but no matter what do not let Ace know what happened!"

Makino could feel the tears falling again. She knew then her boys were planning on sacrificing themselves to save her. She nodded and took the mayors hand the two quickly started running.

The leader of the slavers scowled. "Boys don't let the woman get away! Capture her!" They went to go after her but Sabo held his pipe out stopping them.

He smiled menacingly. "I'm sorry gentlemen but I'll have to ask you to stay away from our mother." Luffy nodded glaring and getting into his fighting stance.

The leader laughed at the two. "Oh how touching giving yourselves up to save your dear little mommy, alright fine then boys capture these two and I want them alive!"

Sabo tightened his grip on his pipe and looked to his younger brother again. 'Damn it I'm sorry Ace, there's nothing I can do to save our little brother, both of us are about to go through hell but no matter what we won't ruin your dream Ace!'

The two sides launched at each other to attack and it was a sad defeat for the younger boys.

-With Makino-

Makino banged on the bandit's hut sobbing. "Dadan-san! Please open up Dadan-san!"

The door flew open and Dogra gasped rushing the two inside. "Makino-san what happened to you?"

Makino shook her head. "Please we need to contact Garp! It's an emergency! The boys, Sabo and Luffy they, they've been taken by slavers!"

Dadan's eyes widened before narrowing she stood grabbing her club. "All of you idiots with me! Dogra stay here! Contact Garp and let him know what's going on we're going to try and save the boys if we can!"

The bandits cheered and quickly followed after their boss. Dogra sighed shaking his head. "It's just like seven years ago when Sabo was taken and Bluejam was going to kill the boys."

Dogra pulled out a white den, den mushi. It rang before someone picked it up. "This better be important Dadan! I told you this snail is only for emergencies!"

Dogra sighed. "Garp-san this is Dogra there's been a big problem slavers came and attacked Fuusha Sabo and Luffy have been taken by them, boss went out to try and go save them."

Everything was silent on the other end before loud curses could be heard on the other end. Things crashing was also heard. "I'm on my way there!" The snail hung up.

Makino was still sobbing, she knew, everyone knew what kind of life slaves had and her boys were going to be forced into that.

Dogra picked up another snail and Makino noticed it had freckles on the snail. "Who are you calling now?"

The bandit looked over at her then to the snail. "I'm calling Ace he should know what's going on with his brothers."

Makino remembered Sabo's words and shook her head. "You can't call Ace! Sabo's last request to me was that Ace not know what's happening."

Dogra shook his head. "No! Ace has to know what's going on there his brothers! He should know they've been taken!"

Makino stood and jerked the snail away from him. "No! Sabo knows Ace will only blame himself! He'll spend as long as it takes to find them and he may never be able to find them! He'll give up his dream for them and neither brother wants that! It was their last request I can't do that to them and to Ace he can't know!"

Dogra shook his head. "I'll agree to this for now but you should know Ace is going to find out eventually and when he does he's going to feel betrayed by all of us."

Makino looked determined. "I'm willing to take his hatred if only it means honoring Sabo's last request, besides I'm sure Garp will do everything in his power to find the boys."

The door banged open and the bandits walked in looking defeated. Dadan shook her head at the questioning looks. "By the time we got there the slavers had already taken off with Luffy and Sabo."

* * *

I got the idea for this story and I just had to write it! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!  
BTW This chapter is kind of dark but not too bad just a warning.

* * *

Luffy held Sabo close to him with his head in his lap. He glared at the slavers outside of their small cage. "We're going to get a good price for you two that's for sure."

The raven growled at them but couldn't do much more, he was tired and weak from the sea stone collar around his neck.

The men chuckled and the leader turned to leave. "Boys take the little brat and show him what his life will be from now on but remember don't hit the face and don't kill the fool."

The men chuckled and opened the door of the cage. Luffy backed up pulling Sabo with him. "No! Stay away from us!"

He was ignored and was grabbed roughly pulled away from his brother. "No! Let go! Sabo!" Sabo didn't open his eyes and Luffy reached his hand out to his brother as he was dragged away from the small cell.

Luffy struggled against the men pulling him down the hall. They came into a room and Luffy almost puked it smelled like rotten meat and the young boy knew why. The room was covered in blood and in the middle was a single chair.

Luffy's struggling picked up as he drew nearer to the chair. "Let go of me! I don't want to be here let go you bastards!"

They all laughed at his sad attempts at getting free. With the sea stone on he was as dangerous as a kitten.

Luffy was scared he knew he was going to be hurt and it would be worse than with Porchemy, these men were different. 'I wish Ace was here.'

-(Break)-

Sabo groaned his head was pounding. He sat up wincing slightly. He remembered being hit on the head then everything was black. "Lu?"

The blonde was immediately alert when he heard no response. Sabo stood up looking around widely. "Luffy! Where are you Lu?"

Sabo slammed into the bars trying to break free. "Where the fuck is my brother you bastards! Give him back! I'll kill you if you've hurt him! Luffy!"

"You're wasting your breath, they took that small boy to the red room he won't be coming back for some time and when he does he probably won't be awake." Sabo looked over and saw an older man in a cell across from his.

Sabo glared at the old man. "What are you talking about? What's the red room?" Sabo could feel dread filling his stomach, he didn't like this place and he didn't like not knowing where his little brother was.

The old man chuckled humorlessly. "The red room is where they take newbie's and people who cause problems, they take them there and unimaginable torture is given to them that boy is in there right now."

Sabo could feel his blood boiling. They were hurting his sweet innocent little brother. Luffy who was so bright and cheerful, they were torturing him!

Sabo punched the bars in anger. He was pissed that he could do nothing to help his little brother. He was pissed he had failed Ace and let Luffy get hurt. Sabo turned his back on the bars sliding down them.

All he could do was wait until they brought Luffy back and then he would kill those bastards who hurt him. Sabo tensed when he could hear a scream. His eyes darkened and he tightened his hands into fists. He would kill them that he was sure of.

-(Break)-

Luffy arched his back off the chair and let out a blood chilling scream. They had just burned the slave mark into his skin on his chest. Luffy was dripping blood but throughout the torture he had managed not to scream until just that moment.

"Oh lookie there the young boy finally let us here his voice! I was beginning to think you had gone mute on us boy." Luffy whimpered when the metal rod was shoved harder against his chest.

The door opened taking the attention away from Luffy. "Guys, boss says that's enough for the boy says the blondes awake and it's time for his session."

There was a collective sound of groans and whines. Luffy felt sick knowing these men were taking enjoyment out of torturing a kid. "Well Jean take the boy back and grab the blonde."

The man Jean sighed but unhooked the raven and started dragging him by the chains around his wrists. Luffy barely made a noise as he was dragged down the halls.

Sabo looked up when he heard footsteps and his eyes darkened. He felt unimaginable hatred for these slavers when he saw how hurt his little brother was.

The man opened the cell and threw Luffy in. Sabo grabbed his brother hugging him close. "Alright blondie it's your turn let's go."

Sabo tightened his hold of the small boy. "You bastard! How could you do something so cruel? I can forgive a lot but this I will never forgive any of you for this!"

Jean laughed at the blonde. He couldn't see the danger he was in. Sabo stood laying Luffy down gently. His top hat shadowed his eyes. Sabo shot forward wrapping the chains around the man's throat.

"You're going to die here for what you did to my brother you son of a bitch!" Sabo tightened his hold. The man slammed him into the bars of the cell but Sabo didn't let go he wouldn't let go until this man was dead!

The noise brought other slavers towards them. Sabo turned them around so the man was in front of him. "You bastard let him go right now!"

The blonde smirked maliciously. "Not until he's dead and soon you'll be joining him you bastards!" Sabo felt the man go limp in his arms but continued to keep the pressure up.

When Sabo was sure the man was dead he threw him towards the men at the opening of his cell. "Take back your trash I don't need it!"

Sabo stood in front of his brother. Unlike Luffy he still had some of his strength so fighting these assholes wouldn't be much of a problem.

The three men rushed him. Sabo ducked under one and punched him in the face. He kicked another in the balls and used the chains to hit the other across the face. "What the fucks going on here?"

Everything stopped when the voice yelled out. Sabo stood in front of Luffy again tense. The leader walked forward looking over the four.

The three slavers rushed over to the man. "Boss this brat killed Jean!" The boss looked to the fallen slaver and rolled his eyes.

He pulled a gun out aiming it at Luffy. "If Jean got killed then he's a damn idiot! Now boy unless you want me to blow your friends brain out you better stop resisting and come alone with him."

Sabo was trying to find a way to fight but he couldn't this man had a gun and it was pointed at Luffy. Usually the rubber boy wouldn't be hurt by something like that but he wasn't rubber at the moment.

Sabo sighed and lowered his fists. "Alright fine just don't hurt Luffy anymore I'll go willingly."

The boss put his gun away. "That's how you deal with something like this idiots! You're lucky the brat didn't kill you." The man turned leaving as the three slavers grabbed Sabo roughly and shoved him down the hall.

The blonde was pissed that leader had just threatened his brother so there was nothing he could do to fight back it was cowardly and weak to use a hostage. 'Damn it I really with Ace was here right now!'

-(Break)-

Garp was pacing his office in anger. "You mean to tell me we still can't find anything on the slavers who took my grandsons?" The vice admiral looked to the newbie shaking in front of him.

"I I'm sorry Garp-san but they're a fairly new group and they're not big slavers it's taking a while to find them but I'm sure they're heading for Sabaody that's where all the slavers go right?" The poor marine was terrified he had never seen Garp this mad before.

Garp stopped pacing and grinned having just thought of something good. He quickly left the office heading for Sengoku's office.

Not wanting to waste time using the door he punched the wall down walking in quickly. "Oi Sengoku I'm going on a mission! I'll be back sometime I don't know when though!"

Sengoku sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Where the hell are you going Garp and use the door!"

Garp rolled his eyes. "I'm going to Sabaody if I wait there then those slavers are sure to come at some point! I'll find my grandson and force them to become great marines!"

The fleet admiral just sighed again. Any time he talked to Garp he always got a headache. "Fine but make sure to check into the marine base there and try to do some work while you're there."

Garp grinned nodding and turned punching a hole in the other side of the wall quickly making his way out. Every second he wasted here could be another second his poor grandsons were being hurt.

-One Month Later-

Ace grinned at his crew members. It had taken him a month to gather his crew and set out to the grand line. "Alright men we have one goal we're going to take Whitebeard head!"

The pirates all cheered confident their captain could do it. The freckled teen was a monster in strength. "But first we're going to find red haired Shanks!"

They faltered but cheered shortly after if their insane captain wanted to meet red hair who were they to tell him otherwise.

Ace grinned looking out at the sea. 'I wonder how Sabo and Luffy are doing? I bet Luffy's pouting because in two months Sabo will be setting sail I can't wait for all of us to be on the sea together!'


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Makino was sobbing. It had been a little over a month and there was still no word on the boys. She held a den, den mushi in her hands hesitating. Sabo had said not to say anything to his brother but he didn't say anything about anyone else.

Makino nodded and quickly dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone picked up. "Who is this? You better have a good reason for calling me?"

The green haired bar maid let a sob escape. "S-Shanks, there's been a huge problem!"

The man on the other end raised his hand to silence everyone. They party went silent all eyes on him. "Makino calm down and tell me what happened?"

The name caught the teens attention who was sitting in front of the red haired man. Makino sobbed again. "I, It's Luffy! Him and his brother Sabo were taken by slavers a little over a month ago and there's been no sign of them since then! What do I do Shanks?"

Shanks and many other jumped back when the raven burst into flames. The freckled teen snatched the snail from Shanks. "What the hell do you mean Sabo and Luffy were taken? Why the hell hasn't anyone told me about this?"

Makino gasped in shock. This was bad, she had failed to do as Sabo wished. "Ace you weren't supposed to hear any of that!"

Ace was positively fuming. "Makino what's going on with Sabo and Luffy? Where the hell are my brothers?"

Makino let out another sob. "They were taken by slave traders and no one's been able to find them since! No one told you about it because Sabo made me promise that I wouldn't tell you! He didn't want you giving up your dream looking for them."

Ace cursed loudly standing up. "My dream means nothing when it comes to my brothers! I can accomplish my dream at any time! My brother will always come first!"

Ace slammed the snail closed and turned to the opening. "We're leaving now! I need to go find my brothers."

Shanks did nothing to stop the teen from leaving. Once the hot head was gone he picked the receiver back up and dialed the women. "Men I want you to get all of our allies searching ever slaver ship they find!"

Ben went to do as was told and started calling up all their allies. Someone precious to them had been taken and they would get him back!

-(break)-

Sabo leaned against the bars of the cell. Luffy had his head in his lap sleeping. They were both weak and covered in wounds. They weren't the best prisoners so they were very well acquainted with the red room.

Luffy opened his eyes suddenly looking up to the blond. "Hey Sabo do you think we'll ever be free again?"

Sabo clenched his fists eyes blazing in anger. He nodded confidently. "Of course! I know for a fact one day we'll be free! We can never lose hope that we'll be free."

Luffy grinned nodding. Sabo ran his hand through the matted raven locks. "Go back to sleep for a while. We'll be docking in Sabaody soon."

The raven boy nodded closing his eyes. Sabo sighed leaning his head back against the bars. Their situation was looking very grim.

Sabo looked over when he heard chuckling. It was that damn old man again. The blonde narrowed his eyes. "What is it now old man?"

The man looked at him his eyes dead. "Giving the boy false hopes like that is cruel, it's a known fact that once you get sold then it's all over! You'll never be free again!"

Sabo slammed his hand into the bars. "Just because you've lost hope doesn't mean we have! We have people looking for us! We have a vice admiral that will stop at nothing to find his grandsons!"

The old man just continued to laugh at them. Sabo grit his teeth in anger. He couldn't lose hope that one day they'd be free.

The slavers came into the room. "Get up boys your trip with us ends here! We've made it to sabaody and its time for you boys to get some new masters."

Sabo shook Luffy awake standing up. He stood protectively in front of his little brother and Luffy clung to him. They followed the slavers off the ship.

The walk to the auction house didn't take long. The leader stood in front of the auction house owner. "Hey there Disco-san I brought two good pieces today! The young boy here is a devil fruit user and the blondie is an ex noble."

The man Disco's eyes gleamed. "Oh my these are two very rare pieces we'll take them!" Sabo was pissed these men acted like they were property! They disregarded the fact that they were human.

The two brothers were lead into the cell area. Luffy looked to Sabo worried. "Sabo I'm scared, what if we get separated?"

Sabo felt fear shoot threw him, he honestly hadn't thought about what would happen if they got separated. He tightened his grip on the young boy. "I won't let them separate us Lu don't worry I will protect you!"

Luffy nodded. He has gotten timider over the past month and a half. He was quieter as well. The slavers had taken a liking to beating him as often as they could.

The two watched as person after person got taken to the stage to be sold. Soon it was just them. A man walked forward. "Both of you get up, your being sold together let's go."

"Next we have a treat! They come as a pair! The younger is a devil fruit user with rubber powers and the blonde next to him is an ex noble from the goa kingdom! Both boys can be used for all kinds of things! Labor, entertainment, and much more! Let's start the bidding at 200,000 beli!"

Luffy clung to Sabo tighter he didn't like any of this! He didn't want to be a slave! He didn't want to lose his freedom! He was scared and just wanted to be back at MT Corvo with Ace and Makino and all the others. He wanted to go home!

Sabo was disgusted as the bidding went higher until a woman stood. "1,000,000 beli!" The blonde could feel dread fill him. This woman wasn't just a normal noble she was a celestial dragon.

All bidding stopped when the woman made her bid. She was actually quite beautiful with long blonde hair. She sat next to a fat man with snot dribbling done his nose.

Disco finally snapped back into reality and pointed to her. "Sold to miss Roseline!" Sabo looked over and got pale. That man was the same one who had shot him down when he was younger.

He couldn't believe they were being sold to a celestial dragon who was related to the same dragon who had almost killed him.

The brothers were dragged off of stage and the woman stood to get her two new slaves. Roseline walked forward and grabbed Luffy's face making his look at her. She nodded happily and looked at Sabo. "Hmm you would be better if you didn't have that burn scar but I'll be sure to fix that later!"

She turned on her heels. "Follow me we're done here it's time for us to go home come along."

Sabo and Luffy were pushed forward and had no choice but to follow the woman. Luffy rubbed his cheeks from when the lady had grabbed him. Sabo could finally feel his hope slipping away. He didn't know how they would ever get free. There was beginning to be no hope.

* * *

I want to thank everyone who has read this! Please leave me a review to let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own One Piece but I do own this story!

* * *

Sabo clenched his fists in anger. He wanted nothing more than to break free from these chains and kill the celestial dragon.

Roseline had taken extreme interest in hurting Luffy. Luffy was her little doll she dressed him up in expensive silks and jewels. He was her toy and she enjoyed when he cried.

The cruel woman also enjoyed the looks of pure anger on the blonde ex nobles face. The way he would thrash and try to break free of his chains holding him in place.

Roseline bought the boys for one reason to be her dolls. She enjoyed collecting beautiful young boys and stringing them up around her room. They were truly pieces of art.

Luffy cried out as the wooden paddle was brought down on his back again. Roseline held her hand up stopping the guard from beating the boy further. "That's enough for today my most favorite doll has had enough."

Luffy looked up teary eyed into the woman's eyes. He flinched when she cupped his cheeks. "Oh my sweet, sweet doll you are truly my most beautiful possession."

Sabo hated that he could do nothing to comfort his brother. He couldn't even call out to him and try to reassure him that everything would be okay. If he spoke out of turn Roseline would hurt Luffy not him. She never raised a hand against him.

Roseline pulled Luffy over to a giant oversized pillow laying him down gently. "Rest now my little doll we'll play some more tomorrow."

Roseline turned her attention onto Sabo. She smiled cruelly at him. "Are you regretting giving up your position? If you wish for it I could give it back to you, I could marry you and give you an even better position would you like that my doll?"

Sabo glared at her with hate in his eyes. "Noble are nothing more than rotting trash! I will never abandon my brother! You can take your position and shove it!"

The woman scowled and turned to a guard. "Get me my brand I think it's time for these boys to have a permanent piece of me forever."

Sabo blue eyes widened in horror. They had already been branded once but this woman was going to brand them again?

He trashed in his chains knowing it would do no good trying to fight it. They were going to be branded again. Another mark to always remind them that they would never be free.

Roseline giggled unbuttoning the blonde shirt. "My you have a very well sculpted body if it wasn't for the burn marks you would probably be my favorite."

Before Sabo could fire back a nasty retort Roseline pressed the gleaming hot poker into his skin. Sabo threw his head back screaming until his voice went hoarse.

The scream caused Luffy to wake up and he pulled against the metal collar around his neck. "Stop it! Don't hurt Sabo anymore! Please I'll be better! I'll do better just don't hurt my brother!"

Roseline pulled the poker away smiling maliciously. She ran her head over the brand claiming the blonde as her property. The burn mark said in bold letters **PROPERTY OF CELESTIAL DRAGON ROSELINE.**

She turned her back on the blonde as he slumped forward unable to even move a finger. "You next my dear little Luffy!"

The raven cowered back in fear shaking his head. He screamed as the poker was pressed into his chest. Just before blacking out he thought. 'Please someone save us!'

-(Break)-

Ace was pacing back and forth on an abandoned island in the New World. He didn't know what to do. He had no idea where to even start looking for his brothers but he knew he had to do something.

Ace's first mate John stepped forward hesitantly. "Captain I sure if you checked the slave house records you could find some kind of information regarding your brothers."

The freckled teens face lit up. He grinned at the man. "Your right! If I find out if they were sold or not, it would lessen the possibility of where they could be."

Ace was all ready and prepared to leave the island but was stopped by a fish man. "What the hell do you want? I'm busy right now."

The fish man known as Jinbei glared at him. "I won't let you get close to the old man! I'll fight you here and now fire fist Ace!"

Normally Ace would never back down from a fight but he didn't have the time to be picking mindless fights. "Sorry but like I said I don't have the time right now I need to leave as soon as possible."

Jinbei didn't care to hear his excuse and immediately launched at him attacking. Ace cursed knowing he was going to have to deal with this guy before he'd be able to leave and look for his brothers.

-Five Days Later-

After five long days Jinbei finally fell defeated. Ace cursed swaying. "I, I have to f-find my brothers."

"So who's the brat looking to take my head?" Everything froze when they heard that voice. Ace cursed his rotten luck he really didn't have the time to be standing around twiddling his thumbs while his brothers needed him.

Ace turned to the man and was shocked to say the least. The old man was huge! He grits his teeth and threw up a giant wall of flames. "Guys run! Get back to the ship!"

There were screams of protest from his crew but he wouldn't take his eyes of the captain. "Gurarara are you going to turn tail and run brat?"

Ace scowled at the man. "I won't run! I was giving my crew the chance to run I refuse to back down from a fight!" Ace cursed himself for his stupidity if he died who would save his brothers?

Whitebeard was amused by the cheeky little brat. "Well then brat come at me!" Ace cursed loudly launching at the old captain. Whitebeard took him down in one hit.

Ace struggled to make his limbs work. He got to his knee's when a hand was in front of him. "If you still wish to fight then take my mark! Become my son and sail the sea's free and wild!"

The freckled teen couldn't believe what he was hearing. He glared slapping the hand away. "To hell with that!" He could last any long and fell forward letting darkness consume him.

'Sabo, Luffy wait for me I will come save you!'

-(Break)-

Garp knew he had to do something to help save Sabo and Luffy. He knew that they were bought by celestial dragons but there was nothing he could at the time to try and help them.

Garp only had one hope, there was only one person who would be stupid enough to go after the celestial dragons. One person who would have a reason to go and save his grandsons.

The vice admiral sighed holding a white den, den mushi. Making up his mind he quickly dialed in the number and waited patiently for the other person to pick up.

"Who is this? How did you get this number?" Garp grinned at hearing the man's voice after so long.

"Dragon you fool it's me your father! Before you hang up I have something important to discuss with you!" The line was silent and Garp waited patiently for his idiot son to reply.

Finally, after waiting a while he heard a long sigh. "Fine what is it that was so important father?"

Garp lost all traces of playfulness. "It's about Luffy, him and his brother Sabo were captured by slavers four months again and two months ago they were sold to a celestial dragon by the name Roseline, you're a revolutionary is there any way you can help them? You're my only hope Dragon."

Dragon was in shock to hear his own son was taken by celestial dragons. His face grew grim. "I cannot launch an all-out attack on mariejois but I can keep an eye out to see if they show up on any island anytime soon. If they so I'll be sure the rescue them."

Garp sighed it was the best he was going to get. At least the boys had someone who would be willing to free them if it came to that. Garp hung up the snail ending the phone call. He sighed looking at the ceiling. 'Luffy, Sabo please hang in there someone will save you!'

* * *

I have three questions for you readers!

The first. Should I have Sabo and Luffy be separated at some point?

The second. Who should be the person Luffy leans more towards for support and protection because when he does eventually get free he's going to be a royal mess so he's going to need someone for support. The choices are.  
Marco  
Thatch  
Ace  
Sabo  
Izo

Last but not least! Should I introduce Hancock and her sisters into this story? I know at this time they were already saved but its a fanfiction and can be tweaked. Let me know what you think!

Reviews are welcomed! Thank you for your time!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and sadly Roseline.

* * *

Luffy felt slightly relieved Roseline was going to be gone for the next week so that meant he could get a break from her constant 'games.' Sabo sat next to the small raven wrapping his wounds that were oozing blood.

The blonde couldn't believe how vile and disgusting these nobles could be. To torture a small child like they have is unthinkable. Sabo held his baby brother in his arms rocking him to try and sooth the boy's sobs.

Sabo knew Luffy was losing hope that they would ever be free, he was breaking ever day they were stuck here in this room. Soon Luffy would be nothing more than Roselines doll.

Sabo pulled Luffy closer tears in his eyes. "Damn it Luffy I swear I'll find some way to get us out of here, I promise you I won't let you spend your life here, I will save us and if I can't I know Ace will find out eventually and he will save us."

Luffy looked up into Sabo's blue eyes and nodded smiling lightly. "Me and Sabo will be free, we'll be pirates just like Ace."

Sabo nodded agreeing with the boy's words. "Pirates? You two want to be pirates?" They both jumped startled and looked over in fear.

Standing at the door were three little girls, the two bigger one's had snake like features and the smaller one had long black hair. Luffy hid slightly behind Sabo shaking.

Sabo placed himself in front of Luffy protectively, he didn't know who these girls were but he wasn't taking any chances. "Who are you three? What do you want with us?"

The smaller girl stepped forward. "My names Boa Hancock and these are my sisters Sandersonia and Marigold, we were going to be pirates too before we were kidnapped by slave traders a few years ago."

Luffy peaked his head out looking at the raven haired girl curiously. She blushed at his questioning look. Sabo pushed Luffy behind him keeping him out of view. "You three shouldn't be here if Roseline finds out you were here you'd be punished severely she doesn't like others around her toys."

Hancock nodded agreeing with the blonde she turned to leave the room. "I feel sorry for you both that woman is insane but here's a little advice, Roseline take's a trip with her two most favorite dolls every year if she chooses you both that will be the perfect time for you to try and escape."

With that being said the three girls left the room quickly. Sabo almost felt hope fill him, if she chose him and Luffy they could probably escape from her and be free again.

Sabo felt determined this could be the chance he was needing to free him and Luffy from the celestial dragons clutches.

-(break)-

Ace groaned his whole body felt like he just went toe to toe with the shitty old man. He sat up rubbing his head. Ace was instantly on alert when he noticed the room he was in wasn't on his ship.

'Damn it where the hell am I? What happened to me? Oh right I fought the old man and got my ass handed to me, did they take me as a prisoner?' Ace stood on unsteady legs, it didn't matter what happened he needed to get off this boat and soon, his brothers needed him and he'd already wasted enough time as is.

Ace pushed the door open shielding his eyes from the bright light. He looked around shocked he was out at sea. He couldn't believe his luck. Ace stumbled back sliding down the wall and holding his head in his hands. His life was going to shit and fast.

'I can't stay here I need to find my brothers, they need me, I can't leave them in the hands of slavers as I roam the sea's freely, damn it!' Ace clenched his fists he would have to get off this ship soon before he wasted any more time.

Ace looked up when he heard footsteps coming towards him. Marco the phoenix first division commander stood there hands on his hips. Ace glared at the blonde. "What happened to my crew?"

Marco sighed. "Well when we were taking you they came back and tried to take you back it didn't work very well and they wound up getting beat up but don't worry we let them join the crew but their on a different ship…they told us about your brothers, I'm sorry, yoi."

Ace tensed up through the blonde's speech. He glared at the man, he didn't need an apology, the blonde acted like he'd lost his brothers or something. Ace wouldn't give up until his brothers were safe with him. "I don't need your apology I'll get off this damn ship and find my brothers myself!"

Marco sighed shaking his head, the freckled teen was a hot head that's for sure. He smiled slightly, if nothing else the boy was loyal to his family and that's all Marco needed, he'd make sure the raven joined their family and he'd make sure to keep his ears open for any information about the boy's brothers.

'Well looks like you choose a pretty complicated son this time pops, I wonder how things are going to play out.'

-(Break)-

Dragon sighed looking over the information he had received. It looked like his son was being held by one of the cruelest celestial dragons there was. Roseline was known for torturing young boys and stringing them up as dolls.

He sighed not knowing what he should do. He wanted to storm the place and take his son back but there's no way he could use revolutionaries for his own purpose. He could always try sneaking in on his own and saving them secretly, but it'd be almost impossible without some help.

Dragon was conflicted heavily between being a father and being a leader. He knew he could try and strike when Roseline left mariejoise but there's no telling when and if she'll bring the boys with her.

Dragon for now would wait and see if anything happened, if the boys were brought out of mariejoise by the end of the year he'd sneak in and take them by force if he had to because that is not a fate he'd wish on anyone, to be taken and treated like less than a human. He would save his son because he promised his late wife he'd keep Luffy safe and he'd be damned if he didn't keep his promise.

* * *

Sorry this chapters kind of just a filler the next chapter will be longer and full of action and chaos! Thank you all for reading this story and reviewing it means a lot to me to know people actually like what I write :)


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and Roseline (sadly)

* * *

Roseline slammed the whip into Luffy's back causing the young boy to arch back scream. He hung limp in the chains the young woman chuckled leaning forward. "You really are my best doll, you look so beautiful drenched in blood."

Luffy felt the tears falling and cursed knowing it just made the woman happier when he cried.

Roseline stood and handed the whip to one of the servants. "I want you to prep my pretty blonde doll I'll be taking him with me on my trip this year."

One of the servants looked to Luffy confused. "What about this one mistress? I thought he was your favorite why aren't you taking him?"

Roseline chuckled and leaned forward cupping Luffy's face in her hands. "Because he's the best toy I've had in a very long time I don't want to take any chances of him being taken from me."

Luffy sobbed his eyes dulling this was it he was going to lose his only safety line now. The raven smiled slightly though, at least Sabo would be free.

The woman stood heading for the door. "Get my blonde toy ready and bring him to the ship I'll be waiting there for you and please make it fast I don't have all day you know."

They nodded taking off to get the blonde ready. Luffy looked over to her desperately. "Please can I see Sabo before he leaves, please!"

Roseline looked down at him looking thoughtful and smiled slapping him across the face. "Hush now dolls don't speak do they? You just need to be silent and do as I say."

She turned leaving the room smiling. Luffy went limp in the chains again tears dripping he was going to be all alone, she was taking his lifeline away and she knew it.

-(Break)-

Sabo looked up confused when he saw two of the servants pulling some of his clothes into suit cases. "Where's Luffy?"

They looked to him sympathetically. "You're going on a trip with the mistress, the youngest one will not be going with you."

Sabo's blue eyes widened in shock and fear. He jerked against his chains shaking his head. "No! I can't leave without him! Get the fuck away from me! Luffy! Luffy!"

Sabo wasn't given a choice he was jerked around easily by the servants and dragged to the boat. He fought against their pulling. He couldn't leave Luffy here all alone. He couldn't leave his baby brother to fend for himself.

The blonde was brought onto the boat and Roseline smiled when she saw him. "Hello my lovely scarred doll, what seems to be the problem? Why are you fighting me so much?"

The ex-noble snarled at the woman glaring with so much hate in his eyes. "Why? Why would you take me and not Luffy? What are you planning?"

Roseline chuckled looking down at him maliciously. "I plan on selling you off to some other slave house, it's occurred to me you're the reason my little toy won't break like I want him to so if I get rid of you then he'll truly break."

Sabo looked at her shocked and even fearful. "Please! Don't separate us! I'm begging you don't do this."

She scuffed turning away from him. "String him up in my room, I'll admire him for the next few days until we get to the slave house." The servants nodded pulling Sabo away cursing.

Roseline smiled to herself. "Hm I can't wait until my little raven beauty truly breaks and becomes one of my beautiful dolls."

-(Break)-

Ace looked at Marco eagerly. "Are you sure? You've found them? Please tell me you're not fucking with me here Marco."

The blonde commander grinned nodding. "They were sold off to Roseline and she always takes a trip once a year she'll be arriving in sabaody in two days that's when we'll strike we kidnap her and demand the return of your brothers, yoi."

Ace was grinning stupidly. A lot had happened within the two months since he was brought onto the ship. He joined the Whitebeard pirates and became the second division commander.

Ace looked out at the water determine. "Don't you worry Sabo, Luffy we'll save you soon so just hold on a little longer."

The two days flew by quickly for the Whitebeard pirates, they were all spread out around the different slave houses. Ace was fidgeting nervously. Marco sighed slapping him on the back of the head. "Stop being so nervous, yoi."

Ace rubbed his head glaring at the blonde. Thatch snickered at the two but the three all quieted down when the light dimmed and the announcer walked out on stage.

He went through all the different slaves and soon it was coming to the last one. The announcer grinned. "We have a special treat for you all, this last item was brought in by a celestial dragon it's a high-quality item!"

The lights all focused on the front of the stage and Ace's eyes widened in surprise. A blonde with a burn scar on the side of his face stood at the front of the stage he was looking at the ground.

A woman stood next to him grinning. She said something making him look to her and start cursing. "Fuck you! If you touch him I'll fucking kill you! When I get free your done for!"

Marco looked to the freckled teen next to him to warn him not to do anything but it was too late. Ace jumped out of his seat flames licking his arms and eyes blazing in anger.

Everyone looked to him confused but Sabo's eyes widened in hope. "Ace…ACE!" The raven-haired pirate was literally bursting into flames with his anger.

Roseline looked at him glaring. "Oi sit back down if you want this item than you're going to have to bid for him damn pirate causing problems, ah I want to get back home quickly and break my raven beauty."

Ace finally snapped, he knew she was talking about Luffy when she said that. "You bitch I'll kill you!" He launched at her but was blocked by guards. Roselines eyes were wide in shock.

Marco and Thatch sighed standing up and helping the raven get rid of the guards. Ace jumped onto the stage his target was Roseline. "Where is he? Where is my little brother?"

Roseline scuffed glaring at him. "I'm sure your talking about my raven beauty he's at home tied up and waiting for me to return of course."

Ace snarled and hit the woman over the head making her pass out. He turned to Sabo rushing to him worriedly. "Sabo are you okay? Please tell me they didn't break you!"

Sabo nodded looking at the older raven desperately. "Ace Luffy, he's still there at that place! He's so close to breaking Ace, we can't let Luffy lose himself we have to save him!"

The freckled teen nodded looking determined. "Don't worry Sabo we'll save him we won't let them break him I swear it!"

* * *

I'm sorry for the long wait! And yes I know I'm horrible I separated them! I feel so horrible but hey at least Sabo and Ace are reunited.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot!

* * *

Ace held Sabo in his arms bridal style, the blonde was too weak to run on his own so he took it upon himself to help his brother.

Thatch had the celestial dragon Roseline slung over his shoulder and wasn't trying to be gentle in the slightest. If there was one thing the Whitebeard pirates couldn't stand it was the government and slavers.

The group made it to the Moby in record time, their other brothers and sister having already returned when Marco informed them that Ace had found one of his brothers.

Ace pushed pass his siblings heading for the medical wing. Sabo was holding onto him almost scared that if he let go Ace would disappear and he'd be back in the slaver auction house.

The freckled raven laid the blonde on a bed. Sabo looked at him with tears in his eyes. "Ace, she wants to break Luffy! I, I tried so hard to be strong for him and keep him full of faith that we'd get out and be free but, but I think after this Luffy might have already broke."

Ace's eyes were a burning inferno of rage. "No matter what happens Sabo we will save Luffy and it may take time but we'll bring Luffy back to himself and you as well Sabo."

The blonde knew Ace was right, Luffy wasn't the only one with deep scars from the experience, but to the blonde he didn't matter right now only finding and saving Luffy mattered.

There was a knock on the door and Marco walked in. "Pops wants to see you and the nurses are going to come and give your brother a checkup, yoi."

Ace nodded and turned back to Sabo. "I'll be right back, don't worry and just let the nurses help get you better."

There was fear in Sabo's blue eyes, fear of his brother leaving and Ace hated that his once fearless, proud, and strong brother was so scared and small looking. "I will be right back I promise Sabo."

The blonde nodded and watched Ace go his anxiety rising steadily, when the door closed Sabo curled into a ball holding his knee's to his chest, silent tears sliding down his cheeks. Now that he was alone he could let everything out, all the fear, grief, guilt, and anger.

Sabo felt guilt for not being able to protect Luffy well enough, for allowing his precious little brother to lose the light in his eyes. Anger that they were in that situation to begin with. Grief that his little ball of sunshine was scared and all alone. If it was the last thing he did he would save his brother.

-Break-

Ace was pacing in front of the tied up dragon. She was screaming profanities and threats to the group of commanders but Ace couldn't bring himself to care.

He stopped facing the woman. "You're going to call your family and you're going to tell them to release Luffy, they'll bring him to a designated area and we'll make a trade off you for him."

Roseline sneered at the raven spitting at his feet. "I will not fall to your demands you filthy scum, I refuse to give up my beautiful treasure, I'd rather die first than let my beauty be tainted by you filthy pirates!"

Ace could feel his flames wanting to burst free and burn the woman to a crisp but he held them back. It would do no good to kill the woman too soon. "Luffy is not some toy you can keep! He's my baby brother and I will be getting him back even if I have to storm into Marijoise and rescue him myself!"

Roseline laughed at him looking smug. "You'll never get away with this, you'll be hunted by the marines for the rest of your pitiful life for kidnapping a celestial dragon!"

Marco scoffed at the woman. "You must not know who we are, we're the Whitebeard pirates and we take orders from no one not even you pigs who think your better than everyone, yoi."

Roseline was silent looking him over before a malicious smile spread across her face. "Ohoho seems I've stumbled across something amazing, you can turn into a mythical phoenix can't you?"

The blonde commander tensed up eyes darkening. Roseline laughed cruelly at the look. "I remember you! You were mothers prize possession! She kept you in a cage forcing you to remain in your phoenix form for years until one day you got free when she took you on a trip with her."

Marco kept his face emotionless and nodded. "Your right, I used to be a slave to the celestial dragons but because of that, I know my way around Marijoise and I'll be sure to help my brother in freeing his precious family member, yoi."

Roseline glared at the blonde. "Filthy no good pet, all your good for is being locked up and displayed! But your nothing compared to my raven treasure, I keep him strung up unless we're playing, he cries so beautifully but he's learned not to make any noise, I keep him all dolled up in beautiful jewels and silks but I always leave his back opened the scars are truly beautiful."

Ace screamed in rage lunging at her. "You bitch! I'll fucking kill you! How dare you do that to an innocent kid! He's only 12 years old you monster!"

It took both Thatch and Jozu to hold Ace back from killing the celestial dragon. She was smiling smug, happy at getting such a reaction out of one of her kidnappers.

Whitebeard stood slamming his bisento into the ground. Roseline looked up and her eyes widened in fear when the giant captains yellow eyes pierced into hers. She had never felt so much fear before in her life. The dragon fell back passing out.

Whitebeard turned his attention to Izo. "Take this thing to one of the dungeons, Thatch take Ace to his brother, Marco come with me."

Everyone split up to do as they were told Ace being dragged away still yelling curses and threats at the woman. Once everyone cleared the room Whitebeard looked to his first division commander and son.

He placed a hand on the boys (to him he is and always will be a child) shoulder making him look him in the eyes. "Do not let what that woman said to you bother you, you are a whitebeard pirate and you are my son, you will never be subjected to that torture ever again."

Marco was silent for a few moments before smiling and nodded the darkness leaving his eyes. "I know and I'm proud to call myself a whitebeard pirate, yoi."

Whitebeard nodded and waved his son off to go and help his brothers in planning on how to save the youngest brat. They had a very busy week ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! I know it's been awhile but I finally updated! Anyways I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and the evil bitch known as Roseline!

* * *

Luffy looked up with blank eyes when the door to Roselines room was opened. It was that girl again, the one with the long black hair. She walked forward hesitantly and knelt in front of him. "Hey are you alright?"

The younger raven shook his head tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm scared, Sabo's gone, and I don't know if he'll be coming back or not and if he doesn't then I'll be here all alone!"

Boa was silent as she watched the strung-up boy cry. She honestly felt bad for the boy because she knew herself what he was going through.

Boa leaned forward wrapping her arms around the younger boy, she started running her hand through his hair soothing him. "Sh, it's alright, everything is going to be just fine I'm sure your brother will come back for you no matter what!"

Luffy looked at her in shock, his first instinct was to flinch away from her but after a few seconds with no pain he started to relax in her arms.

The girl pulled back wiping his tears away and smiled. "I have to go now but I'll come back as soon as I can, I promise!"

Luffy nodded and watched as she walked away. The second the door closed his eyes became blank again and he hung limply in his chains, looking the exact part of a doll.

-(Break)-

Sabo sat in the meeting room huddled into Ace's side for comfort as the commander all discussed what they should do to try and save Luffy.

Thatch slammed his hand on the table. "I say we just storm the place! They won't be expecting it! We could catch them off guard and save Luffy."

Sabo shook his head. "T-that won't work, what we do is we have someone dressed up as Roseline and we disguise a ship to look like a celestial dragons and sneak in to mariejois."

Everyone was staring at him silently for a moment before Marco nodded. "That's actually a really good plan, yoi."

Ace grinned nodding. "Yeah Sabo's always been the best at making plans, even though me and Lu never listened to them."

The brother grinned remembering all their fun times of the island of Goa. It only hardened their resolve to save Luffy.

When the door slammed open, none of them expected what happened next. Sabo flung himself back shuffling backwards until his back hit the wall. He looked around frantically shaking.

Ace stood up abruptly move towards his brother, but Sabo flinched burying his head in his knee's sobbing. "P-Please, stop please don't hurt him anymore! Please I I can't take it."

Marco laid a hand on Ace's should shaking his head. He stepped forward and knelt in front of Sabo. "Hey Sabo, it's alright you're not there anymore, your safe and soon Luffy will be safe too, it's fine there's nothing to worry about, yoi."

Sabo looked up hesitantly eyes red rimmed from crying. "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out it's just, Roseline used to always come in like that, slamming the door open as loud as she could it just made me remember being there with her."

Marco nodded in understanding, slowly reaching a hand out he placed it on Sabo's shoulder. "It's alright you don't have to explain yourself to me, I know personally what all your going through, yoi."

The younger blond opened his eyes and looked at the older one hesitantly, he searched his eyes before nodding in understanding, knowing another slave when he saw one.

Ace watched the two feeling slightly helpless, he didn't know what to do to help his brother, he has never been in a situation like this where gentleness was needed.

The den, den mushi in the room started ringing and everyone turned their attention to it. Finally, after a few minutes of everyone staring Whitebeard reached for grabbing the snail. "This is the captain of the Whitebeard pirates, who is this and what do you want?"

There was a small static on the phone before the voice of Sengoku spoke out. "Whitebeard, do you have the celestial dragon Roseline on your ship?"

Everyone tensed up at the name. "I do, I won't be handing her back over until we get what we want from her."

There was a loud sigh on the other end and the snail drooped slightly. "What is it your demanding? It must be something important to kidnap a celestial dragon."

Whitebeard nodded face turning more serious. "I want you to make an exchange, one Monkey D Luffy in return for the celestial dragon, Roseline."

There was a very long stretch of silence before Sengoku spoke up. "That's not possible."

Before he could go on Ace slammed his fist into the table fire alighting on his body. "Like hell it's not possible! Give me my little brother back or I'll roast that damn dragon here and now!"

"I told you brat! It's not possible, because earlier today there was an attack on mariejois and almost all of the slaves were released, no one knows where any of the slaves went."

Everything was silent after that, Whitebeard sighed looking tired. "I'll drop the girl off at Rotelli island, you can send someone to pick her up from there."

With that said Whitebeard hung up the snail and looked up to his sons. "Now that we know Luffy is no longer there, we need to go back to paradise to try and find him."

-(Break)-

*Earlier that day*

Luffy was still hanging limply, eyes blank as he waited for something to happen. He didn't know what he should do now that Sabo was gone, Roseline wasn't there to tell him what to do either so he hung like a doll.

It wasn't long before he felt the room shake, he raised his head curious about what was going on, he could hear screaming and it sounded like pure chaos beyond the door.

Luffy just continued to watch the door. 'Why does it matter, I'll never leave here again, I never go outside these walls, I should just ignore it because soon it will go away, and I'll only be hurt if I ask questions, dolls don't ask questions.'

Before Luffy could hang his head back down and go limp his door was literally blown off its hinges. His head shot up and his eyes widened slightly in surprise.

A tall man who resembled a fish stood in the doorway, he looked fierce with blood dripping off of him. The fishman quickly made his way to Luffy and yanked the chains out of the wall. "If you want to be free, fight for your freedom! Go now boy and be free!"

Luffy stared up at the man in total shock, but slowly very slowly desperation came over him and he stood on shaking legs. He was still covered in silks and jewels, but he took on step at a time until he stopped at the door. 'If I leave here, I'll be punished, Roseline will be mad, b-but this could also be my chance, my only chance to be free!'

The raven didn't waste another second and slowly started walking then jogging, and then he was full on running, panting at his tried to navigate his way out of the celestial dragon's home.

It didn't take Luffy long before he emerged from the house, everything was on fire and there were marines all around who were gathering up escaped slaves.

* * *

Word Count: 1408

Luffy didn't wait another minute before he took off running heading for the cliffs he didn't think about anything as he started climbing making his way down, he wasn't take any risks with the boats he wanted to be free and leave now.

When Luffy finally made it to the bottom there were multiple little boats, he quickly got in one and pushed off away from the cliffs, he stared up at the night sky and tears started falling, finally after so long he was free!

-(Break)-

Roseline shoved the marine out of her way grabbing the den, den. She held it to her ear eyes blazing in anger. "I want my raven beauty found, I don't care who all you have to send but you better find him!" She slammed the snail down fuming. 'I will get you back and when I do, I'll be sure you'll never have a single rebellious thought again!'


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and sadly Roseline! Sorry for the long wait, if anyone is still reading this then let me know what you think!

* * *

Luffy lay in his small boat starring up at the bright clear sky. His face was emotionless and he hadn't moved since getting the boat. 'This was a bad idea, Roselines going to be so mad, I should go back, if I go back maybe she won't punish me as badly.'

The small raven shook his head, no he couldn't go back, even though he was scared and alone if he went back he'd never be free. A traitorous little voice in his head whispered to him. 'But are you really free?'

Luffy flinched when his boat hit something stopping it from moving anywhere. He sat up wincing not used to being able to move freely.

Looking around Luffy saw he was at some kind of island, he couldn't tell which one because he'd never been out of the east blue except for when he was taken by slavers.

The boy didn't know what to do, should he go explore or should he stay in the boat and wait for someone to stumble upon him. Luffy sighed getting up, he didn't want to wait for someone, he was hungry and worn out, he hadn't ate anything since Roseline left four days ago.

Roseline didn't like anyone feeding Luffy but her, she punished him severly the first time he tried to eat by himself, he wasn't able to move for a week after her punishment, it had hurt and since then Luffy never tried touching food unless it was from her hand.

Luffy stumbled along through the jungle like area trying to find someone who could tell him where he was and to try to get in touch with his brothers.

After stumbling around for over an hour Luffy jumped when an arrow was shot at him grazing his leg making him fall to the ground in pain. He held in his scream of pain, trying to keep it bottled in because Roseline didn't like when he was too loud, he was a doll and dolls were supposed to be quiet.

Three people emerged from within the tree's and Luffy looked up teary eye'd, he felt his heart shatter and his resolve died out of him. These people were women, they must be like Roseline or maybe they even worked for her. Luffy knew his freedom wouldn't last.

The blonde walked forward glaring. "Who are you? Your a man and men are not allowed on this island! You'll be taken into custody until the empress decides on your punishment, do not try to resist or I will use lethal force!"

Luffy did nothing his face became blank and his body turned lax. He was nothing more than a doll, all women were evil they were all like Roseline they all wanted to take away his freedom and force him to do what they wanted all but the nice lady who came to comfort him while Roseline was gone.

Luffy was grabbed harshly by the arms and he didn't even wince. He was used to the pain and this was honestly nothing compared to what Roseline usually did.

The boy was dragged through the woods and throughout the small village, many women starred and whispered and Luffy felt his fear rising, this town was nothing but women and it was terrifying.

Luffy's eyes darted around, he wanted a way out, he wanted to leave he didn't want to be surrounded like this. Luffy closed his eyes tears spilling down his cheeks. He didn't like this! He wanted his brothers he wanted Ace! Ace would make everything better!

"What is going on here!"

That voice...Luffy opened his eyes hesitantly and he saw the nice lady Boa Hancock. Luffy's eyes widened and he jerked away from the grip on his arms and ran forward wrapping his arms around the only familiar face. "Help please!"

Boa was surprised and at first she thought the boy had fallen to her charms but then she realized the poor kid was terrified, and he had every right to be, he was surrounded by women after having been tortured by a woman for months if not years.

The pirates empress sighed patting the boy on the head, she didn't know why but she had a soft spot for the small raven, she felt like he should never have a frown on his face he should always be smiling.

There was an uproar around them but Boa honestly couldn't care less. She only didn't something when one the villagers reached out to grab Luffy. She smacked her hand away glaring. "Don't you dare touch him! I will be taking care of this boy and everyone will stay away from him." She then bent back as she pointed at the group.

Many of the women got hearts in their eyes as they shouted out. Boa turned pulling Luffy along with her, first she needed to figure out who his brother was so she could try and help him get into contact with him, then she needed to try and get the boy to eat something.

Boa Hancock sighed she knew she really did have her work cut out for her, this boy was more damaged then her and her sisters were and she knew he would be a handful but she honestly didn't mind too much, if only so she could one day she the boy smile freely.

-(Break)-

A few days later something was brought to Boa's attention. One of her guards handed her a piece of paper and she took it confused. What she saw made her blood boil.

A wanted poster was out with Luffy's picture on it, it was a picture of him strung up and in silks and jewels and under the picture it said capture alive. But that wasn't what made Boa angry, it was the reward amount of 500,000,000 million beli, that was worth more than fire fist Ace! It was outrageous and Boa knew if news got out that the boy was here, pirates and hunters a like would be flooding into her island to try and steal the boy.

Boa sighed rubbing her forehead, this was utterly ridiculous, she couldn't believe Roseline would go that far all for one little boy.

The elder looked to Boa her lips in a straight line. "You know what this means don't you child? We must call the marines and report the boy being here! If it comes out that we've been keeping him safe here they could turn on us! You know we need the protection of the marines to keep our island safe!"

Boa glared at the elder for even suggesting such a thing! "We will not be turning Luffy in, he is but a small child in need of a loving tender hand, I plan on giving those things to him! It's my duty as one of the only people he trusts."

The elder shook her head. "You foolish girl! That boy did not come from your womb! He is not your child, you do not need to sacrifice everything for him! I feel bad for the boy but he is not our responsibility."

Boa had enough of listening to this, she kicked her leg out kicking the elder in the face and sneered down at her. "Luffy may not be my child, but he is still that, a child! He is only 13 years old and he has been through enough, this conversation is over if you insist on badgering me about it I will have you exiled!"

She turned flipping her hair and stalked off down the hall, heading for her rooms so she could finally talk and get some information out of the boy.

The elder glared after the empress, if the foolish girl wouldn't do what was right then she would just have to do it for her. The elder pulled out a snail that would contact headquarters. It rang a few times before the line picked up. "Fleet admiral Sengoku, who is this and what do you have to report?"

The old lady sighed, she felt bad but she needed to think of the people and her village. "I would like to report on behalf of pirate empress Boa Hancock that we have one Monkey D Luffy in custody, if you would send someone to get the boy that would be great."

There was silence on the other end before a deep sigh was heard. "Someone will be there shortly to retrieve the boy."

The elder hung up the snail and turned to leave but she didn't notice the blonde warrior hiding in the shadows. Marigold turned rushing to her queen she had to tell the empress that the marines would be coming!

* * *

I honestly don't remember if I mentioned ages in this so I will be doing that now and if I said something before just disregard it!

Boa- 22

Luffy- 13

Ace- 18

Sabo- 17

Marco- 26

Thatch- 28

Whitebeard- 55

I also wanted to add, there will be no romantic interesting between Boa Hancock and Luffy, she will honestly be more like a mother to him, or even like an older sister something like that.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot and sadly Roseline

* * *

Hancock sat on her throne running her hand through Luffy's raven locks. The boy had his head on her lap and was sleeping although even in sleep he still looked troubled.

Whenever Hancock thought back on what that woman did, what she wanted to keep doing, to this precious little boy her blood would boil. Her heart demanded revenge for what was done to this boy.

The doors to the throne room were thrown open and Marigold ran in gasping in breaths. Hancock looked up and looked at her sister questioningly. "What is the matter Mari?"

Marigold took in a deep breath before shouting out. "Elder Nyon called the fleet admiral! She told him that we had Luffy and he's going to be sending marines here to grab him!"

Hancock tensed up eyes widening in shock. Her heart practically broke when she looked down and saw Luffy eyes open but blank as tears poured down his face.

The pirate empress pulled the boy into her arms tears in her eyes. "Luffy! I promise I won't let them take! I'll keep you safe, I won't betray you I promise."

Luffy didn't know what to feel, knowing the marines were coming was terrifying but a small part of him was glad. At least this way he could go back to Roseline and take his punishment and get it over with instead of waiting.

Luffy pulled back and stared at Hancock before smiling wide. He gave one of his old Luffy smiles, back before the slavers and before Roseline. "Shihihihi, don't worry I'll be fine! I was able to see the sky again and sail freely even if it was only for a short time, this is for the best this way I don't cause trouble for you all either."

All the women in the room had tears in their eyes. Marigold and Sandersonia covered their mouth and turned to keep in the sobs. Truly this boy was so kind and pure hearted he'd rather go back to the celestial dragon then cause trouble for them.

Hancock looked to her sisters serious. "Hand me a snail phone, I need to make a few calls, until I'm done Sandersonia I want you watching Luffy, do not allow anyone near him."

The green haired girl nodded and picked Luffy up putting him on her shoulder before she turned leaving the throne room.

Hancock picked up the snail and dialed in a number she knew by heart. Her heart beat fast as she waited for the line to connect, this man was her last hope, the only one who might be able to save Luffy.

Finally the phone connected and the voice that came through caused the snake empress to feel such utter relief. "Rayleigh speaking, who is this?"

Hancock got her emotions under control before addressing the man. "Ray-san I need your help, I have a young boy Monkey D Luffy here with me, I was betrayed and someone called the marines they're coming here to take Luffy back to the celestial dragon Roseline, I can't allow this to happen."

The raven beauty was confused when she heard shouting and things crashing in the back ground before a different voice spoke up. "You have Luffy? Where are you, where is he?"

Hancock's eyes narrowed at nothing in the room. "Who the hell are you? I won't tell you anything regarding Luffy if you have ill intentions for him, he is under my care until I can find his brothers and maybe even after I find them."

There was whispering on the other end before the voice spoke up again. "I'm Portgas D Ace and Luffy is my younger brother, please I need to know where he is."

Hancocks eyes widened in shock, to think her Luffy was related to fire fist Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates. Hancock knew this was good for her maybe the Whitebeard pirates could intercept the marines.

Sighing Hancock pulled the snail closer. "The marines are on their way here to take Luffy back to Roseline, they'll be here in two days at the most, I will try my best to protect him but please you need to hurry."

-(Break)-

Ace couldn't believe their luck, they had come to Sabaody to see if there were any leads on where Luffy was. They had decided to go to Shaky's bar and just in time too, because they now knew where Luffy was.

Whitebeard sighed deeply, it was good they knew where the boy was but they were at least three days out from the woman island amazon lily. The old man didn't know if they'd make it in time and he didn't know how to tell Ace and Sabo this news.

Marco stood hands in his pockets and turned to his captain. "Pops we'll never make it there in time to save Luffy, I want you to let me go ahead I can get there in two days if I fly, I can hold the marines off until you can get there, yoi."

The freckled teen looked like he wanted to argue but he knew the blonde commander was right, there would be no way to get there on time from here.

Whitebeard looked at the ceiling, he knew he had to send his son ahead of the boy would have no chance, but he was hesitant he didn't know who was being sent and how many marines would be there.

Finally Whitebeard nodded his assent. "Very well but Marco I don't want you taking any risks, if you have to go down and take the boy and run don't start any useless fights."

Marco nodded his agreement and left immediately, he stepped outside and was about to activate his fruit when he felt someone grab his arm.

Looking back Marco saw Ace and Sabo both looking worried and he rolled his eyes. "I'll save him, no matter what, yoi."

Ace nodded looking more serious than he has in a long time. He let his hand go and they watched as Marco took off into the sky to try and save their brother.

-(Break)-

Roseline was sitting on one of the marine ships sipping her tears with a happy smile, she knew it would be long now until she had her raven beauty back where he belonged.

The dragon was looking forward to the punishment she would give the boy for trying to run from her. After she was done with him, her little beauty would never think of running away again.

The door opened and she looked up and smiled seeing the two marines she chose to accompany her to the island. Garp the fist and Aokiji she knew these two would get her beauty back for her with minimal harm done to him.

Roseline stood her smile becoming viler as she stepped toward the two men. "Thank you so much for coming to help me get my property back, I will make sure the two of you are rewarder handsomely, but tell me Garp the fist what seems to be the problem, you don't look well."

Garp had his fists clenched and was biting his tongue so he didn't do or say anything, there was nothing he could, he was a marine and it was his duty to serve these people.

The old man looked up meeting the dragons eyes head on. "The boy your trying to get back happens to be my grandson, the same grandson I'd been searching for, for almost two years now."

Roseline shook her head turning her back to the marine hero. "Silly old man, you must be going senile, my raven doll doesn't have any family, he's a doll silly."

Garp's eyes widened and he moved to go forward but Aokiji placed a hand on his shoulder holding him back from attacking the woman. "Your right ma'am, I'm sure Garp just confused him for someone else, well we'll be taking out leave we should be arriving at the island in two days' time."

With that the two marines left and Roseline sat down on her bed and flipped through a catalogue of rare jewels, she was planning on having the jewels put in her beauties eyes, of course it would blind the boy but that way the boy wouldn't be able to run away ever again, he'd only be able to rely on her. She also wanted them embedded in his skin so he'd shine better than any slave. "Oh my sweet beauty I can't wait to have you back where you belong."

-(Break)-

Two days later Luffy was again laying with his head in Hancocks lap as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Hey Hancock, thank you for being so kind to me, when I'm gone I'm going to miss you."

Hancocks hand stopped momentarily before she resumed soothing the boy. "I won't let them take you Luffy, I promise you I will do everything I can to save you."

Before Luffy could respond the door to the throne room was once again thrown open and Margrett was at the door looking pale. "The marines are here! But empress they brought a celestial dragon with them!"

Hancock stood her back straight and tense, the marines were here early they shouldn't have arrived for at least another hour.

The throne room doors were opened normally this time and Hancock felt fear shoot down her spine when she saw the celestial dragon, Roseline had come in person to take Luffy back.

Roseline let her eyes scan the room before they stopped on Luffy who was stood behind Hancock eyes wide in fear and shaking. "My beauty, I'm so glad I was able to find you, now you've cause enough problems so come along before you make your punishment worse."

Luffy looked between Hancock and Roseline, he didn't know what to do, he was so scared he couldn't even move. "I, I ngh."

Roseline frowned lips turning down in a straight line and she made her way towards the shaking boy. She raised her hand and slapped him right across the face. "I've told you time and again dolls do not speak unless spoken to!"

Luffy's hand twitched to hold his cheek but he stopped, he wasn't allowed to do anything without Roseline telling him to. She smiled nodding happy when he didn't disobey her.

Roseline grabbed Luffy's hand and started tugging him towards the door. "Thank you for finding my lost property pirate empress, I'll allow you your freedom for this."

Hancock went to step forward and grab Luffy but before anything could happen the side of the wall exploded when a giant blue something crashed into it.

Everyone looked over in shock and Marco turned his body back leaving his arms in flames. "I think I'll be taking that boy from you, his brothers miss him, yoi."

* * *

Word Count: 1,817

AN: Thank you all who review and are still reading this! It means a lot. Let me know if there's anything specific that you'd like to see in the story and I'll try to add it in.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own One Piece but I do own this plot! Sorry for such a long wait, I'm going to try and make sure I update at least once a month!

* * *

Before anyone could react Marco dove at the pirate empress and snatched Luffy up with the talons on his feet. Roseline screeched in anger and turned to the two marines. "Hurry up and stop him! That pirate is stealing my doll!"

Aokiji acted instantly and shot ice at Marco who dodged. The phoenix turned for the window but Aokiji moved quicker and covered all the exits in ice. "Phoenix hand over the boy and we'll let you go."

Marco chuckled and touched down on the ground, transforming fully back into his human form. "Sorry admiral but I can't do that, this boy is the younger brother to our second division leader, yoi."

Aokiji sighed deeply shaking his head and Roseline screeched again. "How dare you insignificant little worm! That there is my doll and he has no family you fool! Now give back my property!"

The blonde narrowed his eyes, but his attention was diverted by a small tug on his shirt sleeve. Marco looked down at the young raven. Luffy smiled slightly but his eyes looked dead. "Hey Mr. Phoenix it's alright just let me go back, Roseline is nice as long as I'm good, plus you shouldn't anger the celestial dragons it's a bad idea they might try to hurt you."

Roseline smiled viciously nodding. "Yes listen to my raven beauty, he's right you know you shouldn't anger me, besides you heard my doll he wants to come home with me."

Everything was silent as they waited to hear what Marco would say. The blonde knelt down so he could look Luffy in the eyes. "Hey kid didn't you make a promise with someone long ago, Ace told me you weren't the type to break promises, yoi."

Luffy looked up his eyes showing a little light in them. "I promised S-Shanks, I promised him that I would set sail and become pirate king. B-but I I'm not Luffy anymore…I'm Roseline's doll."

Marco shook his head and stated loudly and boldly for all to hear. "You are not a doll! You're not a slave either! You are Monkey D Luffy, son of the revolutionary Dragon, grandson to Garp the fist, and brother to Portgas D Ace the second division commander of the Whitebeard pirates! You are not weak so stand up and fight for your freedom, yoi!"

Luffy's eyes widened as the blonde went on, when Marco finished Luffy had his head down eyes shadowed but nodded. "Okay."

Marco grinned and he stood up holding his hand out. Luffy took it letting the commander pull him to his feet. Luffy turned to the two admirals and celestial dragon.

The young raven did something he hadn't done for a very long time, Luffy got into a fighting stance and looked his attempted captors in the eyes. "My names Monkey D Luffy and I WILL be king of the pirates!"

Roseline was seething in rage at what Marco had done. "Admiral I want that blonde dead by the end of this! How dare he try and give hope to my doll! All my hard work will now have to be started all over again!"

Aokiji nodded and both him and Garp moved to fight. Luffy was scared but he stared his grandpa down, he wasn't going to go back to being a doll, not without a fight anyways.

-(Break)-

Ace and Sabo both stood at the front of the ship staring intently at the ocean, they wanted to get to their little brother as quick as possible.

Thatch placed a hand on Ace's shoulder getting the freckled man's attention. "Don't worry Ace, Marco is there he'll make sure nothing happens to your brother until we can get there."

Ace nodded eyes lite with a determined fire. "I know Marco will keep him safe, besides if anyone can get Luffy's determination back it would be Marco I just know it."

Thatch grinned and jumped up sitting on the railing. "Your right about that, Marco's always been the best at lifting spirits, let's just believe in Marco to get shit done."

-(Break)-

Shank's put down his snail phone and looked over his crew. "Seems like old man Whitebeard is going to try and beat us to the punch! He's planning on taking the little anchor as one of his but I say we don't let him do it!"

The crew cheered loudly shouting their agreements, Yassop stood up raising his rifle. "We ain't gonna let the old man take our anchor! We'll have him join us until he's of age then set sail!"

The crew cheered again all in agreement. Shank grinned glad that his crew was on his side, it seemed they were all in agreement. "Let's set sail, we got lucky since we're only a couple hours from Amazon Lily, we're not going to let this chance go."

The crew all scrambled onto the ship and prepared to set sail. Shank's stood at the helm and pointed into the distance. "Let's set sail men! We're going to get our anchor back!"

"Yeah!"

-(Break)-

Back at Marineford Akainu slammed his hands on the fleet admirals desk glaring. "We can not allow the boy to continue existing! We must deal with him before he can grow and become a threat."

Sengoku sighed deeply having heard this rant many times. "We can't do that! I have told you before Akainu the boy is the property of the celestial dragons and that is where he'll remain! I understand how you feel but look at it this way, if the boy is with them then he will never be able to become a threat, he will have a fate worse than death in their hands."

Sengoku was not happy about this, he believed no child should have to suffer in the hands of a celestial dragon. But Sengoku could see looking at Akainu that the admiral loved the idea of the boy suffering and he felt sick knowing this man would most likely be the one to eventually replace him.

Akainu stood up straight nodding. "Your right, I didn't think of it that way, we must make sure the boy is in the celestial dragon's hands at all time! I'm going out to help the vice admiral and Aokiji bring the boy in."


End file.
